Somebody's Watching
by SilentScreamXXX
Summary: Chapter 9:Chaos! LoL...you'll see inside. Oh, I'm putting the rating up just incase for this chapter and future chapters because of cussing and some sexual content. Hehehe...REVIEW!
1. Chap1

A/N: Hey ya'll! Well, I decided to write another fanfic and this one is about Lita and a certain person. You will figure out sometime later in the story! Well, here's the summary:

**Lita was walking home from work on what she thought was an ordinary day, but what she didn't know is that someone was watching her. Someone was taking in every scent she had on her, a stocker who she would find out was one of her closest friends…Please R&R! (Lita will go by Amy or just Lita, either one at certain times)**

Paper. A thin sheet of paper made from a tree. Writing was on it, and Amy Dumas, AKA Lita, did not like what she read.

Amy,

You have been assigned to become Dave Batista's manager. Please note that if you must subject to this you may be in grave danger of getting a five thousand dollar fine, seeing as you have denied certain storylines in the past. Please come by my office later today so we can talk about your duties.

Sincerely,

Vincent Mcmahon

_Batista, Batista! He has to be goin crazy! He knows I hate Batista. How could he? Dammit, this is gonna suck horribly._ Amy was going crazy. Never in her life would should she have thought that she would be manager to that angry man Batista. One thing she didn't know is at that moment someone was watching her, seeing how crazy she was going over that letter. He took in every scent of her, even her house. He was obsessed and knew he needed to get closer to her.

All of a sudden, Amy looked up. She thought she heard something. _Maybe it was just a cat or something Amy. Nothing's wrong, you're okay._ But was she?

Amy jumped when she heard the sound of her phone. _God, you really are going crazy aren't you._ She went over and answered it, hearing a familiar voice.

"Hey babe, what's up?"

"Oh hey Stace. Well, I just got finished reading some stupid letter."

"Oh well I guess that means you can come to the mall with me right? I know you're not much of a shopping freak, but it'll be fun."

"Well, I guess I should get out of here. It's becoming pretty stuffy in here, and I'm starting to here things. Okay, I'll come."

Her hair was so beautiful, her sense of music was so wonderful. This girl was everything he had dreamed of since the day she was born. He would break into her house as soon as she left. _Please leave soon my love._

Before Amy left she remembered to keep one light on for her dogs. She loved them and wanted them to feel safe at home. So, as soon as she did that she went outside, locked her front door, and got into her car. Stacy was right, she didn't really enjoy going to the mall. But today Amy was feeling a little free to do her will and decided to go.

Fifteen minutes later Amy got out of her car and went to the food court where Stacy and her would meet. When she walked in it smelt like burnt fries, and buns to be exact. It also smelt like rotten eggs by the Chinese restaurant. Over by the Subway a man kept coughing while he tried to make a sub, which Amy thought the person would just walk away. There was a Mcdonald's and a Burger King, both competing to become the more popular restauraunt, fast food, whatever. Of course there was the healthier fast food, Wendy's. I wouldn't call it healthier, but it isn't as greasy as the food you would get from Mcdonald's or Burger King. Lastly, you had your good old KFC which was right next to the Taco Bell. You see, Amy didn't like any of the food, but this was just the perfect place to meet.

_Where the hell is she,_ Amy thought as she kept on walking back and fourth waiting for Stacy to come through the double doors. Finally, she saw the blonde bombshell come in with what looked like a man. _Oh hell, I should've known._

Randy Orton, the Legend Killer, was the man walking by her side. Both of them were giving each other little pecks as they walked through the food court.

"Where the hell have you been," Amy demanded.

"I'm so sorry Amy! I should've told you Randall here was coming." At the sound of Randall, Randy squinted and he was looking pretty mad.

"Oh, stop such a big baby. There's nothing wrong with being called Randall."

"To me there is, sweety. You know I don't like to be called by my full name."

Amy watched and listened to Stacy and Randy as they bickered. For two people who loved each other, they always fought. Well, not in a bad way. Let's just say that they love each other so much, they fight every darn second.

"Okay. Will you guys just shut up! Let's just go look around here and maybe will go grab a bite to eat at Applebee's. My uncle works there, so we'll get a discount, not that we really need it." Stacy gave a little giggle. Though they weren't the most famous people in the world and not on every magazine cover, they were well paid.

"Ok," Randy said, "Let's go."

Amy, Stacy, and Randy did do some shopping, but it wasn't one of those fun filled days that you wanted to participate in. Once the bickering started to stop, Stacy and Randy decided they were going to see the movie Closer. Amy decided to let the two love birds do what they wanted, so she left. She walked out to the packed parking lot and could've sworn she saw somebody following her every trace on the way to her car. _Amy, you're just thinking crazy again. When you get home take a nice relaxing bath to sooth yourself._ Was she crazy, or was there really somebody watching her.

It took another fifteen minutes to get home, and the sun was just going down which meant it would be hard to see when she got inside her house. Amy got out of her car and walked up to her patio, and once again she could've sworn she saw somebody. That person was in her house. Amy unlocked the front door very slowly, and opened it swiftly. "I know you're in here. You can't hide from me." All of a sudden, Amy yelped when she felt two cold, clammy hands wrap tightly over her mouth. She could tell that it was a man. He then pushed her to the ground, picked her up, and lightly pushed her against the wall. He grabbed onto her arms tightly so that she couldn't run away.

"There's no place for you to run now my love." His voice was so, was so soft and quiet. She couldn't tell who it was though, but she was stuck right where she was and couldn't reach the phone. She was shivering, and she was pretty sure that she had goosebumps everywhere on her arms, all the way down to her legs.

The only thing she could say was, "What do you want from me?" She was confused and could almost feel her arms getting ready to fall off.

"I want you." The words frightened her to death. She wasn't crazy after all. She was being stocked by someone she didn't even know, or did she.

"What's your name?"

"Oh, I can't say that or it would ruin the surprise." Surprise, what surprise. Without knowing what was happening she felt the man's lips come upon hers. He kissed her with feeling and still didn't release her. She pulled away and he just stopped to laugh. Not a whole hearted laugh if that's what you are thinking. An evil type of laugh. It pierced her ears. She clasped both of her hands over her ears, and noticed that he had let go of her. She screamed, and it left him just standing there watching her. She wanted to know. Who was it, and what did he want?

"Get out. Get the hell out of my house!"

He just laughed. He did leave though. But before he did, he grabbed her and put her up against the wall again. He took a thin piece of her hair and sucked the smell of it into his nostrils leaving her disgusted. He breathed on her face and softly caressed her cheek. The last words he said frightened her.

"Amy, every time you turn around, I'll be there. Just remember this," he said giving her a quick painful kiss, "I'm always watching you no matter what. Every single place you go, every thing you do, I'm watching." He let go of his grasp on her and laughed again. She just stared as he walked out her front door. She couldn't move to see who it was, by God she couldn't or wouldn't even call the police. She was going to tell someone, but that would wait until two days. She would that person on Monday Night Raw.


	2. Chap2

A/N: Ok, sorry if it's been so long. Just getting over the excitement that it's finally Christmas break!!! Anyways, I'm trying not to make this chapter too long seeing as how I want it to all build up. Thanks for the reviews, and don't get mad if I don't review anybody else's stories because my computer has a virus on it.

**A/N 2: I do not own any of these characters, though I wish I did!**

**A/N 3: Ok, I'll shut up now!**

_Remember Amy, I'll always be watching you…_Amy suddenly awoke to the sound of a large truck going by. She was thankful for it because she had been having a lot of nightmares. She could still feel the grasp of his hands holding onto her arms. For a moment, it actually felt like it was real. _Calm down Amy, you'll be alright. _She slowly ran her fingers through her hair, stopping at some points where there were knots. She just sat there, all alone in her comfortable bed, thinking of what she was going to do today when a sudden thought came to her head.

She had forgotten to meet with Vince. She had been so eager to get out of her house and hang out with Stacy, that she forgot to go see him._ Damn, you might as well be the crazy one here Amy._ She jumped out of her bed and ran to her phone. She dialed Vince's number and waited anxiously when he finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Vince talking…Oh Amy…Uh huh…Ok, fine by me. Whenever you're ready to come over…About an hour, yea that's fine…Ok…Bye then."

Amy quickly put the phone back in it's receiver and was practically ripping her clothes off to get in the shower when her phone started to ring. She suddenly stopped, wanting to pick it up, but wanted to get to Vince's as soon as possible. She then decided to not answer and got into the shower.

About ten minutes later Amy stepped out of the shower. She looked into the mirror and was in disbelief at what she saw. She looked drowsy and had little black circles forming underneath her eyes. She looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep at all these days. She sighed and said aloud, "Amy, you really need to get a new life." She turned away from the mirror, not wanting to see anymore flaws and got dressed. She then blow dried her hair and brushed it, brushed her teeth, and put very little makeup on. _What's the use_, she thought to herself.

She was just about to walk out the door when she remembered that the phone had rang before she got into the shower. She decided to see if that person had left a message, and sure enough, they did. She pressed a button and let the message play. To her horror, she listened to a familiar voice:

"Amy, I know you're there Amy. I know where you are going to. You better watch out or I might just catch up to you. You might want to start going, let's just say…right about now. I would like to warn you that if you don't drive good, you might just be hurt…." The rest was just breathing. Slow, steady breathing. Amy didn't know what she should do. Should she call up Vince and say she would talk to him tomorrow, or should she just hurry her little butt up and get there before it was too late?

She knew she had chosen wrong when a car had been following her for about ten minutes. She tried to stay calm, but her hands were starting to sweat and were slipping off of the steering wheel. She decided to pull over, but didn't want to be late. _Don't make another damn mistake Amy. Pull the hell over before you get yourself killed!_ That was exactly what she did. She just sat there, and turned her car off. She was sure that this was all just a joke, but was it really? This man had claimed that he had been watching her and she had believed him. She didn't want to believe, she sure as heck didn't.

She looked around seeing nothing but the road she had just been driving on. _Where the hell did he go?_ She just shook it off and rested her head on her hands. How could she let this happen to her? Her life was doing just fine before this SOB came in it. Hell, she didn't know in God's name who it was following her around. All she wished was that it was just a dream. She just wanted to pinch herself to see if it was real.

She knew it was. She had bruises to show that it was too. Bruises that were from where he grabbed her. They hurt so much that she couldn't explain it. God, how could she let this happen to herself? If only she knew who it was she would be alright, if only, if only.

She popped her head up as soon as she heard something. She turned around to see a white car right behind her, though it wasn't the same car that had been following her. She couldn't tell if there was someone in the car or not, so she turned around to where the forest was. Nope, nobody taking a piss. She laughed at the thought of someone being right there doing that in front of her. What an idiot that person would be.

"HOLY SHIT!!!!! Stace I'm gonna kill you." She had turned the other way not expecting to see her friend Stacy Keibler. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she thought she was going to have a heart attack.

"Sorry Amy. I saw your car so I thought I would see if you were all right." She laughed loud at the thought of scaring the hell out of Amy.

"Well, as you can see, I am just fine thank-you very much!"

"Chill Amy, just chill."

"Well, you're not the one who's being followed by some freak you don't even know!"

"Huh?"

"Oh, I guess I didn't tell you then did I? Here's how it goes Stace, SOMEBODY IS STALKING ME!!!!!!!!" She screamed as loud as she could so that Stacy would understand that Amy was now in a pissy mood.

"You're just being paranoid Amy, and you know it. You should go get some therapy or something to calm yourself dow…n…,"Stacy now had a confused look on her face as Amy started to scream. She turned around not knowing what to expect when she saw a black SUV speeding their way. Amy jumped out of the car pulling Stacy with her.

She didn't look back. She didn't need to know that her car had just been shattered into a million pieces. She just kept running, with Stacy behind her screaming at her.

"What the hell is going on Amy!"

Amy was sure that they far enough away to not be seen, so she dragged Stacy with her into the woods.

"Did I not tell you that I'm being stalked Stacy? Cause I'm pretty sure I told you that right before we both almost got killed!"

"Well, I thought you were just kidding Amy. You think peop…"

Amy was smart enough to cover Stacy's mouth as the black SUV slowly drove by. It suddenly stopped and went into reverse. The window slowly started to go down as she heard someone start to speak.

"You got away that time Amy Dumas, but you don't know what is in store for you next my love. TTFN."

Amy's whole body started to get cold and she shivered. She was pretty sure that Stacy was crying next to her.

"Stacy, what does TTFN mean?"

"I'm guessing you never watched Winnie the Pooh Bear when you were growing up, huh, Amy? All I know is that it means ta ta for now. He's gonna come back for you Amy."

"I know," is all that she said. She then took out cell phone and dialed 911 and Triple A. She knew that she needed to see Vince, but this was life threatening. She would just wait until tomorrow to tell him. From now on she would get a ride from Stacy, and hang out at her place. She wasn't safe and she knew it. Nothing would stop her from finding out who the stalker was. Nothing, and no one.

**A/N: I guess that was an ok chapter, but that's for you to decide. I have no idea when I'm going to update, or if I'm going to update. Ok, I am going to update but not for a pretty long time. I am also up for any requests on what you want me to do. But no one, and I mean no one shall tell me who the stalker should be. That is only for me to decide, and only me!!! LMAO **

**oOo…Sometime soon, this story will evolve into a love story. I know, I know, it's a little freaky to have somebody who loves you trying to kill you, but love makes you do crazy things, right?? Anyways, Amy(Lita) will have a relationship with one of the wrestlers who is not the stocker, so it will turn into a love triangle that is gonna go crazy! Remember, R&R! ((TTFN)) **


	3. Chap3

**A/N: **Sorry if it's been long. It's just that since it's Christmas break and New Years is now on its way, I haven't found time to write. CRYING I only got like two reviews for the last chapter ya'll! Please review or I will die! Ok, I was just kidding there, but there are consequences. Once again, I do not own anything thought I really, really wish I did!

--------- ------------------ --------- --------------------- ------------- ----------------

"Hey Lita!"

"Hey Lita!"

"Hey Lita!"

Lita. Everybody called her that when it was time for the show to start. Personally, she would rather have her name actually be that. She smiled and waved as Chris Benoit, Victoria, and Shelton Benjamin said hi to her. She was never really close with them, but they were always there if she really needed them.

She laughed, a little to loud she thought, when she saw Hunter chasing after Stephanie Mcmahon trying to see if he had a match. He almost had her until she stopped, sending him running into her and making them both crash and fall.

"You idiot! You were supposed to stop," Stephanie said laughing loudly.

"Well, you should've told me you were going to stop."

"Do I always make you so surprised sweetie?"

Lita watched as everybody, including her, whistled when Hunter grabbed Stephanie by her waist and kissed her. She could always tell that those two loved each other, and she wished that she could be loved like that as well. She had always wanted somebody to be there for her, hold her when she was scared and alone. It hadn't been like that for a long time, ever since Matt broke up with her. She couldn't really call it breaking up, she'd rather say that she caught him cheating on her. It was one of the worst days of her life.

---------------------- -------------- -------------------- ------------- -----------------

Flashback 

_Lita had just been walking back from one of the most gruesome matches she had ever been in. It didn't matter to her though, the pain was pushed away because she had just won a first contenders match for the Women's Championship. She couldn't wait to get her hands on that slimy bitch Trish. After all the shit she put her through, she was going to pay!_

"_Matt," Lita said calmly as she walked into her lockerroom. "Matt where are you?" Fear struck into Lita's heart. Where was Matt? He couldn't walk because of his broken leg so somebody had to have done something. That's when she heard it. Loud moans coming from her shower. She wandered over what or who could possibly be in there. She could hear the water running as she slowly pulled the curtains._

_Tears filled her eyes as she saw Matt with her worst possible enemy. How could he do this to her? After all the things she had done for him, this is how he repaid hair. Fear struck Matt's eyes as he finally saw the red haired diva just standing there watching, tears coming from her eyes._

"_Li, it's not what it looks like."_

"_Not what it looks like my ass! Get the hell out of here Matt! I never want to see your ugly face again!" "We're done, we're through! You just blew your wonderful chance of life with me Matt! How could you?"_

_Anger had overcome Lita so fast that she didn't notice it when she started punching Matt like a crazy woman. She slammed his head against the wall five times, then kicked him right in his groin. She could see the pain just by looking in his eyes. She then slowly turned towards Trish and started pounding the life out of her. She threw words at her with hatred in each and every one._

"_You bitch! I can't believe you! You little whore! I thought you had Christian, but I guess he didn't pay you enough did he! You little low-life piece of scum! I hate you, I hate you!"_

_She then walked away. She walked away from all her troubles in her life, and gave up hope. Hope of never finding true love again._

_------------------ ---------- -------------- -------------------- -------- ------------ _

Lita sighed, reminding herself not to keep thinking about that. She squealed when she heard someone come up from behind her and say hi.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you Lita."

Lita smiled as she noticed it was Chris Jericho. She had started to like him, but didn't know if he had thought the same. He also had a bad relationship that was torn not too long ago. His wife, Jessica, which he had found out was a hooker later on, had got caught cheating on him with none other than Randy Orton. Randy of course, had no idea that she was married. She just let that slip away as she smiled at him.

"You didn't. It's just that I've been a little precautious lately, that's all."

"Why?"

"Nothing really. Some guy has just been following me and almost killed Stacy and me."

"What?"

"Don't worry Chris, I can handle this myself."

"I just don't want you to get hurt Lita."

Lita just stood there wondering what to say when a paper airplane came flying right to her. She caught it and opened it up.

'LOOK' 

That's all it said. She wondered who had thrown it to her when she saw a shadow, lurking on the other side of the building staring straight at her. _'Let him look Li. That's all he's gonna be able to do anyways.'_ Just a second of blinking and the shadow was gone.

"What the hell."

"Did you say something Li?"

"Huh, no Chris I didn't." Why didn't Lita just tell him that she needed his help? Why didn't she just ask him to protect her? _'Cause you're an idiot, that's why.'_ She just shook her head and said whatever.

"Hey Lita, I've got a question," Chris said staring at the floor and rubbing his arms constantly.

"Sure Chris, ask. Wait just a second. Do you have some type of allergy I don't know about, cause your arms are starting to turn really red," Lita said curiously.

"Sorry, I'm just rubbing my arms a little too much I guess."

"Oh. Ok, on with the question," Lita said, now more cheerfully.

"Do you mind if I accompany you to your match tonight? I was also wondering if you wouldn't to go to dinner with me after the show. Just you and me though."

"Awww Chris that would be great! That's so sweet of you. Just one more thing." Lita then kissed Chris lightly on the lips. "Promise me you won't fall in love with me," she then quickly added, "at least, not yet. Not too soon. I'm still getting the pieces put back together after I just got a broken heart. Promise me you won't break it again."

She smiled and walked away as Chris just stood there, mouth agape.

She then said to herself, _'You better not be getting yourself into trouble Li.'_ She, along with her friend Stacy Keibler, knew that this was probably one of the biggest mistakes in her life. If whoever was watching her found out, she could be in grave danger.

----------------- ----------------- ------------------- ----------------- -------------

**A/N:** Ok, maybe a little boring but I'm just trying to get this whole relationship thingy down. If you're wondering why I said 'LOOK' you'll find out sooner or later in another chapter! Special thanks to the people that reviewed before, but please more people review please!!!!!!!!! I know I'm only twelve and my writing's not as good as other people, but if you like it the least you can do is REVIEW! Sorry if that scared any of ya'll, but I really want reviews for some odd unknown reason! Till later times, I'm outtie!


	4. Chap 4

**A/N: **I do not own any of the lyrics in this song, I will tell you once I am finished writing. This chapter is based on the stalkers point of view just to let people know that might get confused.

One part of this song sounds like it's referring to a man but it doesn't, at least I think differently. Let's just see how this goes…

' _One day,' _he thought to himself_, ' One day she will figure out who I am, and boy will she be surprised. I can see the look on her face already.'_

He just sat there, staring through the window of Amy Dumas' house. He didn't even notice the sun starting to slowly go down and turn the sky into crimson waves of awaiting darkness. He was studying her, figuring out her ways of life. If he was going to get her he needed to study her.

You're fearing me, cause you know I'm a beast 

_**Watching you when you sleep, when you're in bed I'm underneath**_

He watched as she started to slowly take her black cardigan sweater off, revealing a hot pink silky braw. Chills were sent down his spines when he saw her actions. He looked at her like a mad man, wondering if she was playing games with him, making him want to touch and feel her.

But she didn't know. She couldn't see the shadow from behind the bushes staring at her. She didn't know that he was desperately trying to stay still, keeping from going into her house to get his hands on her soft, tan skin.

You're trapped in halls, and my face is the walls 

_**I'm the floor when you fall, and when you scream it's cause of me**_

He was tempted to caress her. He wanted to feel the warmness of her lips up against his again. He knew she would never kiss back, but when she found out who it was she would want to kiss him. She would want to hold his hand and hug and bat her eyes at him. She would want to blush whenever she saw him coming towards her.

_**I'm the living dead, the dark thoughts in your head**_

_**I know just what you said**_

_**That's why you've got to be threatened by me**_

As he watched her undress and put on her night gown, he noticed how much he had missed this wonderful woman. How could he dare try and kill her? _' There was a girl with her, remember? She could have told her. That's who you tried to kill, you tried to kill the young Stacy Keibler, not Amy.'_ But would even give him the idea of trying to kill his other friend? _' She might tell someone.'_ That was true. Knowing Stacy had a big mouth, he knew she would end up telling somebody. But he didn't step on the gas hard enough, he didn't drive fast enough. Remembering that, he touched his left cheek and was only greeted by an excruciating pain. He couldn't believe how stupid he had been. He only got himself hurt.

Finally, the moment he had waited for came. Amy had went inside her bathroom to brush her teeth before she went to bed. Now, it was his time to intrude her house without him knowing.

_**You should be watching me, you should feel threatened**_

_**While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened**_

_**Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened**_

_**Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me**_

He quickly, but silently, crept towards her window. It would only take about a minute, so why was he so darn scared? She wouldn't see him, at least he wouldn't allow it.

He took out a pocket knife and slipped it through one side of the window, the same with the other. He started to pull on it. It didn't budge. He tried pulling as hard as he could, yet it still didn't budge. _'What the fuck is wrong with this window?!' _He tried again. It finally opened, but something else opened. His mouth. He screamed as loud as he had ever in his life. There was a throbbing pain in his left arm and he knew what had happened, he tore his muscle.

Then he saw her moving inside of her bathroom. _' Shit,' _he thought to himself.

_**You think you're by yourself, but it's my touch you felt**_

_**I'm not a ghost from Hell, but I've got a spell on you**_

_**In one blink I'll disappear, and then I'll come back to haunt you**_

He saw her as she looked around with a worried expression on her face. He smiled. He had seen that expression many times before. He chuckled as he heard her scream. No, she hadn't seen him, her phone had started to ring. Now he would finally get a chance, just hopefully she would see it, not him.

_**I'm telling you, when you lie under a tomb**_

_**I'm the one watching you**_

_**That's why you got to be threatened by me**_

He got up from his hiding position and ran to her window. He quickly ripped off the paper which was a sticky note. Oh, she would be surprised.

_**You should be watching me, you should feel threatened**_

_**While you sleep, while you creep, you should be threatened**_

He put the sticky not on her window as he waited for her to turn around.

She finally got off the phone and he noticed that she looked shocked when she saw the yellow piece of paper on her window. He saw her form the words listen. Now she had a questioning look on her face.

_**Every time your lady speaks she speaks to me, threatened**_

AMY'S POV

She was once again wondering how he could do this to her. He was ruining her life. That's when she looked out her window, into the bushes. Her mouth went agape.

END OF POV

He noticed her look of astonishment when she looked out her window.

_**Half of me you'll never be, so you should feel threatened by me**_

She knew it was him. She then started to mouth out the words…**J…**

**A/N:** That song is called "Threatened" by Michael Jackson. I left out a lot of words because the rest was talking and it didn't make sense. I totally just gave the biggest hint in the world! I shouldn't have…Do you know who the stalker is now?? Thanks for the reviews, and please review this chapter!!! I'll be LMAO if you haven't figured out who the stalker is yet. HAHAHA! Peace babes and pimps. (or hotties…my sister tends to get these words stuck in my head so don't frightened if I put it into a review.)


	5. Chap 5

**A/N:** Ok, I'm back with another chapter and am hoping ya'll like it. Thanks to tiears for being one of my most faithful reviewers. Also, a big thanks goes out to coors1977 for giving me an awesome review. I'm happy you like it and yes, I am a little inexperienced and thank-you for letting me know. Anyways, hopefully this will all be able to get into your head. This is occurring the morning after her little surprise, if you remember what that was. Ok, I defiantly need to shut up now.

* * *

Amy awoke to the sounds of birds chirping, lawn mowers, and the sound of young children laughing as they played their little made up games. She at first opened her eyes to see nothing but vivid colors of light, so she kept blinking her eyes until she could see the golden rays of the sun enter into her room. She smiled and thought to herself that this was a wonderful day to just rest and take a walk.

She slowly started to put her hands on both sides of her body as she let the muscles in her arms assist her in getting up out of her bed. She got up, and looking at her oak wood nightstand, she saw a tiny piece of sticky note paper on it.

She gasped remembering the sudden occurrences of last night, letting everything run through her mind. She ended with a shrug not wanting to remember that her best friend had put her through hell this whole time. But was he really her best friend? She hadn't seen him in about two years, and the fact that he almost killed her made his standings worse.

She knew that some day she would have to step up to the fact that her best friend wasn't loyal to her. '_But he loves you Amy, how can you not see that?'_ Another voice came to her head, '_How can you trust him? He is, after all, the person who could have caused you your death.'_

Amy did not want to deal with the incessant thoughts running through her head. She just wanted to get undressed and take a shower.

* * *

Beforehand, Amy decided in opening her window to get some fresh air. She walked over to her window and carefully pulled back her white lace curtains with a simple touch. She unlatched the locks on he window and she slowly pulled on it, or must I say, tugged on it with all of her strength.

She felt the aura of the cool breeze touch her face in a gentle way, like the feeling of being caressed by a loving person. A light bunch of tears started to form in her eyes, but she was strong and she could hold them back.

She tightly grasped the tiny strings on her night gown and pulled it lightly over her head, revealing her bare body. She then walked over to her bathroom, opened the door, and entered, leaving behind an empty dominion. She closed the door and followed by turning on the faucet to the bath. She waited a few seconds for the ice cold water to turn warm.

She stepped in feeling the warmth of the water running on her toes and then the rest of her foot. She rushed in closing the curtains and then pulled the little devise on top of the faucet. It trigged the shower head, and nice warm water started to come out of it. Her thoughts receded as she felt the warmth of the water wash over her body, washing away all the pain and misfortunes she had been through over the past week. She took a small towel and rubbed her Bath and Body Works, Coconut Lime soap, into the towel.

She softly started rubbing the towel in a circular way around her stomach, enjoying the sensation it gave her.

She then thought to herself_, 'That's exactly what Matt used to do with you. He'd make you clam by circling his finger around your stomach.'_

The pain he had put her through came back to her. She thought he loved her, but he obviously didn't if he paid Trish to have sex with him. She started to cry but fought back her tears.

* * *

About ten to fifteen minutes later, she got out of the shower. When she had been in the shower she had remembered that she was supposed to be going on a date with Chris Jericho. She noticed that when she was with him, he made her feel complete. He gave and showed her love and affection that no other possible man could have given her. That even included Matt.

She decided that if she wanted to look like the most magnificent, most beautiful lady Chris had ever met, that she was going to call Stacy and ask her to come over with a few dresses.

It felt like hours. Every time Amy would look up at the clock she thought it had turned back in time. She felt quarantined inside her home. There had been some moments when she thought she had heard something, but sometimes it was just her imagination. At least she thought that.

"Amy, you look absolutely gorgeous!"

Amy stepped out of her bathroom to reveal what looked like somebody you would hear of from a fairytale. She wore a short pink, light blue, light green, and light yellow dress that had the colors mixed together. She looked like a real life fairy. Stacy had curled her hair to make her look like she was a goddess. The curls were in actual perfection, each one wound like little curly strings of confetti, except in a larger form. She had light pink eye shadow, and dark black eyeliner on. On both sides of her eyes there was pink glitter, which made her sparkle in the light. Stacy had perfected Amy's look by putting a powdered makeup on her that made her face glow.

No, she didn't only look like a fairy or a goddess, she looked like an angel. Stacy had never seen her look this beautiful before.

It was around a quarter to seven before Chris came to pick Amy up. When he saw her, she could see his face light up with a big smile. But, deep in her mind a thought popped up into her head.

Did she really love Chris, or would she pick him over somebody who had been watching her?

She glanced back through her back window before she closed the front door. He was standing there, giving her a mischievous look, wandering her body with his eyes. She couldn't help but notice that he had died his hair brown and had had no color in it. Maybe he had changed into a different man. He then smiled, noticing that she was looking straight into his eyes though they wandered about.

She smiled back, a beautiful white toothed smile.

Was she falling for a man that she hadn't seen in over two years?

Was she actually falling for…him?

"Amy are you okay," she heard Chris ask.

"oOo…yea I'm fine Chris. Don't worry, I'm coming."

She turned back around but did not see a single thing standing inside of the threshold of the back door. She just noticed that it was wide open, letting the steady, cold wind blow into her house. She just shrugged it off and shut the door tight.

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry, but I couldn't help it! I didn't want to tell you yet! I'm so surprised ya'll haven't found out who it is yet! OOo…and I had also wanted to let ya'll know that I'm sorry for the lack of updates. It's just that school had started back up again, and that yesterday I practically passed out and couldn't really see anything. Please forgive, and R&R!!!!!!! 


	6. Chap 6

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long! I feel so mean…lol haven't gotten around to writing that much. Well, I don't feel like talking right now, so let me just start with the story.

* * *

**

She felt like she was floating on air. The cool wind blew her hair so that it would occasionally fly into her face. The pale essence of the moon was above and would light her way to the sky. The incessant blinking of the golden stars was beginning to become blurry. She didn't know where she was, yet she could see the form of a large amount of trees below her that what covered in shadows. That's when she saw him. To her a small figure, but up close was a strong young man, about her age. She started to drift down to him.

"I love you," a deep, yet familiar voice said.

"I love you too," Amy said as she looked deep into the dark green eyes of the man who stood before her.

With a swift movement, the young man lightly pushed back a lock of hair on Amy's face. He softly caressed her cheek with his rough hands. He couldn't help but notice the hurt in her eyes.

"Why do you fear loving me?"

"I don't," she said calmly with a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"I can see it in your eyes. They tell a story you know. They tell how much you fear me, yet you have such a love for me that you can't walk away from it." He noticed the frown on her face and suddenly felt a rush of guiltiness.

"It's not that. I am afraid though, don't think I'm not. It's just that I'm afraid that _I_ can't love you. You're always there, but I have somebody else, somebody that truly loves me. Someone that I know will be there."

"You can't always stick with people that you know you don't love Amy. I made a mistake of thinking that a long time ago."

"I know Jeff, but I have to. The only problem is, is that when I kiss him I picture myself kissing you."

"Then why don't we do that here?"

"Because I love you too much that I can't bear it. Every time I know you're there I wanna be in your arms. But you'll never be there for me Jeff, never." Tears started to fall out of Amy's eyes and Jeff did all that he could to comfort her.

"Now Amy, I'm here with you now."

That's when he did it. He pulled her body closely to him that her chest was barely touching his. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he gently touched her lips with his. A moment later, their kiss turned passionate and Amy never wanted it to end.

* * *

The bright rays of the sun hit her face through her windows. She then realized that it was all just a dream. But why Jeff? She knew why, but didn't want it to come till' later. That was when their love would be real and she could feel the warmth of his body against hers. 

There was no denying it now. She was, with all of her heart, in love…with Jeff Hardy.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry this was short, but of course it was Jeff Hardy himself. Hope you liked and please R&R!**


	7. Chap 7

**A/N**: First, I should tell you that this is about a week later. That might make this chapter easier to understand. Second, ummm there is no second so I might as well just shut up.

* * *

Amy looked at herself in the mirror. _'How could I let this happen to myself?'_ She once again took a double glance at the object in her hand. Could this really be happening to her? Could one of the best female wrestlers in the business be pregnant?

It was true of course. She had taken this test exactly five times today just to see if it was accurate. And it was. There was nothing she could do. She couldn't change the fact that she was pregnant. She couldn't change the fact that…

There was a silent knock at the bathroom door. Amy quickly tossed the pregnancy test in the garbage before she opened the door. Standing there was the young and vibrant Stacy Keibler.

"Oh, hey Stace."

Stacy looked at her mumbling something beneath her breath before asking, "Is there something wrong Ames? You don't look too happy."

"Nothing is fucking wrong with me Stacy!" Stacy stepped back in shock at the way the red head had snapped back at her.

"Now, tell me what you wanted Stace, I don't have time to talk right now."

Before Stacy started to talk to her, she had glanced down and saw something that she sure was just a phony. But when she looked up and saw the fire in Amy's eyes, she knew that it was not fake at all.

"My goodness Amy, are you pregnant?"

Tears started to form in Amy's eyes as she nodded her head in a silent agreement. She should have known that you could never hide anything from one person, especially your best friend. Stacy walked over to her long time friend and got her into a humungous bear hug.

"Oh Amy, do you at least know who the father is?"

Amy looked up at Stacy and just started to cry even harder. She nodded again and she spoke words that came out all scrambled because she was crying so hard.

"He, he, he's the father Stacy! Him, the one I love!"

Stacy just went along with Amy wondering who the father was. Was the father possibly Chris. It had to be because that's where all those rumors came from, about them having sex.

"Well, is it Chris?"

"Of course it is you idiot! Who else could it be!"

"Oh, well I was just asking, Ames."

* * *

Amy knew that she had just told the biggest lie of her life. And with her luck, Stacy would go around telling everybody that it was Chris' baby, when it actually wasn't. But all Amy could do now was lie, because if she told anybody, her life would become a living hell.

"Hey, um, Stacy do you think you could wait for me out in the living room? Let me get washed up and all, then we can go get a bite to eat or something."

"Anything to get you out of this damn house Amy. God, you've been in here forever!"

Amy glared at her and motioned for her to get out. When Stacy finally left the room, Amy just looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at the black circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, and she looked at how bloodshot her eyes actually were. Things had not been going well for the past week, and she knew that it would be rough to tell Chris that he was that father. Surely, he would be happy, but she would hate to see his face when he found out the truth.

She turned on the faucet and put her hands into the warm water. She lightly touched her face as she washed it. She patted it quickly with a towel and looked into the mirror once again. This time, what she saw made her cringe.

She saw a woman in her late twenties already starting to have lines form on her forehead. She saw that her red hair was starting to turn into a greyish black color. She quickly withdrew from the mirror only to look back again.

This time, she saw her regular self. She shook her noticing how the ways of hallucination could make you see different, abnormal things. She, of course, knew that there was no possible way that this could be. She just chuckled to herself as she put on concealer and black eyeliner. She checked her hair before leaving the bathroom, and gave it a quick run-through (**A/N: this means that she just quickly ran her hand through her hair**).

She walked out of the bathroom with a big smile on her face making Stacy believe that she was alright. But deep down inside, she wasn't.

"Stace, can you wait in the car for just a second, I need to grab something real quick."

"Okee dokees!"

* * *

Amy ran as fast as he little legs could take her. Once she reached her destination, se took some deep breaths. She had made it into her kitchen. She walked towards something that was shining on the table and took it up into her hands.

"Thank God I'm wearing long sleeves."

She lifted her long sleeves up and prayed that this would take all the pain away. The knife in her hand went deeper and deeper into he arm when she could've sworn that it almost touched the bone. She had never done this before, and had never intended to do so, but this was the only thing that could take away the pain.

She sighed as she heard Stacy honk on the horn and decided to quicken her pace up. Before she walked outside, she looked at her arm once more and took in the excitement of seeing cuts going halfway up her arm.

Nobody could stop her from what she was doing right now, nobody.

Amy then ran out the front door, locked it, and jumped into the passenger seat of Stacy's car. She smiled and asked, "So where will we be going today?"

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter came out a lot longer than I expected it to, but I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, even though it has to do with cutting. Anyways, RR pretty please!

* * *


	8. Chap 8

Days had gone by and her life had been fading away fast, almost too fast. There had been happiness, but then there had been so much pain behind all that happiness. Chris had been joyed when he learned the fact of his being the father and all. But would it be long before he found out the truth? You could tell by looking at his face that he knew something was wrong. But there was absolutely no way that she could tell him, just no way at all. She knew all the consequences though. She knew that when the baby would start growing, that Chris would notice something. She knew that day by day her child would grow more and more and look like their true father. She just had to keep it secret.

* * *

She sat on her carpeted floor, blood oozing from her legs and arms. This was how she would forget and how she would take the pain away. The tears in her eyes were not caused by pain, but from the knowing of lying to people. If she hadn't had lied and told Stacy the baby's father was Chris', then she wouldn't be here right now doing this to herself. It had been exactly two months since she had told everybody and she had been drifting away from everything. She was careless about the fact that she had a growing baby embryo inside her stomach. Most of all, she didn't care if it had gotten hurt.

All she ever did now, without the support from family and friends, was drink and cut herself. There were days when she would either faint from loss of blood or faint from the fact that she wore long sleeves and jeans all the time. Sometimes, she would force herself to faint by holding her breath for a long time. Anything would do to get rid of the baby. Yet it never worked. She would go to the doctors all the time and lie to them about falling and being clumsy so they would check to see if the baby was alright. She remembered each time that she'd grasp on to something and squeeze it to hold back the excitement if her child was dead. Then she would have to fake a smile and try not to cry when she heard that the baby was alright. She just couldn't get this thing out of her life that she hated so much.

She looked up as her doorbell rang. She slowly got up cradling the knife in her hand. She threw the knife into her kitchen sink and rolled down her sleeves on her arms and her pants on her legs. She looked out the window and gasped at who she saw. Unlocking the door quickly, she looked at the man who had come to her house.

* * *

"Hey Amy." He flashed a smile at her and all she could do was just stammer.

"Um, uh, he-hey Jeff."

Amy swiftly pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and looked at Jeff who gasped.

"What's wrong Jeff, you look kind of worried."

"I guess worried and shocked is how you put it. Amy, I came here to ask about my baby. And ask what the hell you are doing to yourself!"

"What do you mean Jeff?"

"You have blood on your hand Ames. What the fuck is up with that!"

"Oh that. I just fell and scratched myself is all. And about a baby, I don't know what the hell you're talking about. It's not yours, it's Chris'!"

"You expect me to fucking believe that Amy! I know your secrets, and I know that baby's mine!"

Jeff had grabbed Amy's arms and had pushed her up against the wall. She yelped now and said, "Please Jeff, don't hurt me."

"I'm not hurting you Amy, I'm showing you that there is no possible way that the child is Chris'!"

He started touching Amy in places he shouldn't have so she kicked him in his groin. He groaned and got up off the floor. He pushed Amy to the ground and got on top of her and started to kiss Amy ferociously.

"Get! Get off of me!" Amy kicked him in his waist and he flew back and hit the wall.

"You love me, I know you do Amy. You need me and you know that child's mine!"

"I only have feelings for you Jeff, and you have no right to say that I love you because I don't!"

Jeff grabbed Amy again and pushed her back against the wall and started to rip her clothes off.

"No, no," she screamed, "Get off of me!"

"Come on baby, you know you love me."

Jeff started kissing Amy again and slammed her against her kitchen sink. She screamed and tried to get away, but his grip was too strong for her to get away. Her back hurt horribly now so she kicked him and he hit the floor. Tears came out of her eyes as he looked up at her.

"Just give me a reason to love you Jeff."

"Oh my God. Amy I'm so sorry."

"Don't, don't you dare say that to me."

"Look, Amy…"

"Get the hell out of here Jeff and never come back again!"

Jeff forced a smile and said, "Oh I'll be back Amy, don't you worry about that. When I finally can confirm that that child's mine, I'm coming back.

Jeff then walked through the door and gave a wave. Amy ran to the door and looked out. The sun shined into her eyes forcing her to cover them with her hand. She watched as Jeff entered into his car and drove away.

She sighed. "I guess there's only one thing I can do to solve all this shit."

She went back into her house and took out a big red phone book. She turned to the yellow pages. She got up and got her phone. She dialed a number and listened intently as it rang. Somebody picked up and she talked.

"Hello, this is Amy Dumas speaking, do you think you have any room to fit me in for an abortion?"

* * *

**A/N: **Well there ya go. Don't get mad at me for saying she'll be getting an abortion. I promise you that it you'll be happy soon! Trust me people, I know what I'm going to do, I just haven't started writing it and I probably won't update for a little. If I seem to have time I might get this updated by tomorrow, if not then you'll just have to wait. xoxoxo muah 


	9. Chap 9

"So, you want to kill our baby." A familiar voice whispered.

Amy turned around not only to see Chris, but Stacy as well. She could tell by the look on Chris' face that he had heard everything that was said. She looked at Stacy with a hollow expression on her face. Stacy only turned her head, trying to hold back tears.

"You were eavesdropping on me? How could you Chris!"

"That doesn't fucking matter anymore Ames! I should've known something was going on with you. When I saw those scars on your arms I thought you must have scratched yourself somehow. And then you started to drink! I should have stopped you then. You're having serious problems right now Ames!"

Amy chuckled and said, "Nobody gives a fuck about me anyways Chris, so why do you start now, eh?"

"Because I love you," he whispered.

"What's that Chris?"

"I said I love you ok!"

"I never imagined hearing those words coming out of your mouth. All you ever do is hang around with Stacy these days and it's obvious that you don't give a damn about me."

"Why would you even think that Amy? You know for a fact that I alone would die for you."

Amy started sobbing and screamed. She got up and walked to a window. When she looked outside she saw young kids playing, people mowing their lawns, a woman walking her dog, and when she squinted she could have sworn that she saw the silhouette of who she thought was Jeff Hardy. Had she actually thrown her life away in the process of everything that had been happening?

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok Amy. We'll just let those people know that you're not going to get the abortion completed."

"No Chris, I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry I lied to you. I'm sorry that I love you. I'm sorry that you don't know what's happened to me. I'm sorry that…"

"What Amy, what?"

"I'm sorry that the baby's not yours."

Amy turned her face to see the disoriented look on Chris'. She felt like one thousand pounds were just lifted off her shoulders. She knew that she should have let him known this way before any of this had occurred.

"What, what do you mean it's not mine? It has to be. You were always with me. You couldn't have cheated on me." Chris burst into tears and fell to his knees. He crawled over to Amy and tugged on her. He hugged her and wouldn't let go.

"Baby no, I never cheated on you."

"Then how is it not mine?"

"She got raped." Chris and Amy both turned to see Stacy just standing there not knowing what to do or where to go. The shocked look on her face made Amy get up and hug her. "I had to tell him Amy, I just had to!"

"It's ok Stacy."

Amy looked at Chris, and to her astonishment, he was laughing. "Chris, why are you laughing?"

"Why should I believe all this shit? How do I know if that's true?"

"Because it is."

Amy closed her eyes. That voice. That sweet, loving voice. It was carved into her mind and she could never forget it. It poisoned her soul. It took all of her muscles just to turn around and open her eyes. Why had he chosen to come now? Why not before when she needed him the most. But alas, he had come before. She was just in the state of matter where she didn't want him to be there.

"Hello Jeff."

"Good day to you too Amy. I'm sure I talked to you earlier but you kicked me out. But don't worry though, I've been standing in this room the whole time."

"How?"

"It's called the back door. You know, you should really put a lock on it."

"Jeff please. This isn't the time."

Chris got up and walked over to where Jeff and I were standing. "Do you care to explain this to me Jeff."

"Why, I'd love to Chris. It so happens that your precious lover happens to be carrying my baby. And yes if you're wondering, I raped her. But I really wouldn't call it rape. You see, Amy didn't even try to escape. Actually, I would more consider it just plain old making love. The way she moaned and begged for me to get deeper inside her really just makes you think she liked it. And I'm thinking she liked it a lot."

"Why you son of a bitch!"

Chris then jumped on top of Jeff and started to punch him in his face. Jeff kneed Chris in the groin and got up as Chris fell to the floor. He grabbed Chris by his hair and threw him up against the wall.

"Chris, I know it's hard for you to take this all in, but it's so true. The way Amy moaned my name, gosh they could have made it into a song."

Chris then kicked Jeff in the groin causing Jeff to fall to the ground on his knees. Chris punched Jeff in the face an amount of times and then threw him to the ground. But before Chris could do anything, he felt a hand tap his shoulder and turned around to get a punch in the face. He looked up. It was Amy.

"Amy, why-did-you-do-that?"

"Chris leave him alone. I'll talk to you about this later. Let me show Jeff out. Stacy hun, do you want Chris to take you home?"

Stacy nodded her head and Amy pointed to the door. "Chris take her now. I'll wait until Jeff gets up to get him out of the house."

"Amy, I don't want to leave you here!"

"Just do as I say!"

Chris finally agreed and took Stacy, who was now crying like a little baby, by the arm. Amy walked slowly over to Jeff who was now sitting upright on the floor holding his now bloody face.

"Hey babe."

"Don't you fucking say that to me Jeff. How could you do that to my boyfriend!"

"What can I say, he started it."

"Stop with the shit Jeff, it's not funny anymore."

"Well you know it was true Amy. Every thing I said I mean. You just couldn't resist me." Jeff grinned which caused Amy to punch him in the face.

"Jeff you know for a fact that I would never screw you."

"True I know. But once I started you knew you had fun with me."

"Jeff please."

"Come on let's have some fun right here, right now."

"Jeff no! Get the hell out of my house before I call the police."

"You know you want some." Jeff grabbed Amy's arms and pushed her up against the wall. He turned her head towards his and started kissing her ferociously.

"Get-off-of me you bastard!"

Amy kicked Jeff's shin and ran to the nearest phone. She started to dial until a hand grabbed hers and hung the phone up.

"Play nicely now Amy."

"Jeff please. Will you leave me alone if I do admit that I did like it?"

"That's my girl. Knew you couldn't resist. But that won't keep me away from you."

"Please Jeff, leave me alone."

"What the fuck are you doing to Amy Jeff!" Amy and Jeff both turned to see an all too familiar face. They both mouthed the words, "Oh my God."

* * *

**A/N:** Woa, long chapter for me. Wonder who that person is. Hmmm…well sorry for the long wait. Reviews will be nice. This might be all confusing but it's not meant to be. Just going around in different ways. Maybe the next chapter will explain stuff. I don't know. 


End file.
